


Fate of the furious

by Fanlove



Category: The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: Action, Become friends kind of, F/M, Fast Cars, Future tej/ramsey, Love, M/M, Roman loves Eric (little nobody), Samantha hobbs & Eric reisner (little nobody), Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlove/pseuds/Fanlove
Summary: Basically what the fate of the furious movie was about but there's roman/eric (little nobody) slash with a lot aftermath and romance. AU (alternative universe) from the movie a little. This story is also on my wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1: Don's gone rogue

Roman Pearce's POV 

We all had just learned the Dom's gone rogue, no one saw this coming and the most upset out of all of us was Letty, I mean she's his wife now and she obviously felt hurt way more then any of us did losing our best friends trust, Mr. Nobody came in with young and might I admit cute looking guy.

"we've been in here for 4 hours, my ribs are showing, I don't know about y'all but I'm out" I said getting up off my chair, 

the pretty boy over there said "I wouldn't recommend that" 

I turned to look at him and said "what?" 

"well thanks to your botched berline job, you all made Interpol's top 10 most wanted list"  
I smirked "top 10? That's alright!" I said happily, but then Mr. Nobody said "well not you roman" he said to me "what do you mean?" I asked "well you just missed the cut, you're number 11. So..." "I missed? That's impossible!" I said pissed as everyone snickered at me "what number did they come in at?" I asked Mr. Nobody wanting to know what number my friends came in at, 

the rookie answered "6" pointing at Hobbs, then pointed at Letty saying "8" then pointed at tej saying "9" and last he pointed at ramsey saying "10" "she's 10? That's impossible, there's no way she's a 10." I say, tej disagreed saying "oh, she's definitely a 10" I looked at the rookie who was smiling "man who are you anyway huh, little nobody" I say in a pissed tone "don't call me that" he replied acting serious "O that's totally sticking" said tej, 

Mr. Nobody cleared his throat causing all of us to look at him "cipher is the one best cyber terrorist known to man" ramsey looked confused "wait no, cipher's an organization not a person" "not according to our sources" replied little nobody "so what does she want?" Letty asked "I don't know, cipher is like a digital act of God, they, well she can manipulate world systems, anything that can be hacted is her's to take" replied ramsey,

"and here's the kicker you'll never find her linked to any of it, her digital identity is scribed every few seconds" said little nobody "so basically she's the boogyman" said tej "damn man, one of the hottest boogyman I've ever seen, if y'all know her tell her to get at your boy" I said laughing as I was looking at her picture on the screen, 

little nobody walked towards me and lightly kicked my shin, which still hurt even though he kicked me lightly and asked "what are you 12?" "That was my shin mother-" but was interrupted by ramsey saying "let's just say people are scared of what's gonna happen in anno anonymous, but even anonymous won't mess with her" as I mouthed "i'll kick you" 

"what the hell does any of this have to do with us?" Letty asked getting annoyed obviously "well I don't know Letty but I find it interesting that for some reason she's now working with this guy" said Mr. Nobody as a picture of Dom appeared on the screen and that shocked all of us 

"he's already operated a full operation on the ENP on our hands if they get there hands on that then they could turn any city into a war zone" said little nobody "so what are you suggesting we do to find dom huh?" Asked tej, he was basically saying what we were all thinking "well first let's catch him and then figure out why he's turned" said Mr. Nobody 

"y'all want us to track dom?" I asked "yeah I know roman, it's kind of a big job" said Mr. Nobody looking at me "and impossible" I replied "which is why we're gonna need an extra pear of hands" he said then someone walked in and that someone was none other that deckared shaw, 

we all saw how fast hobbs got up from his chair and said "well my day just got a whole hell of a lot better, Mr. Nobody you want to tell me why you just put me in a room with this team crumpet eating criminal, some bitch" 

"you got a big mouth on a small head coming from prisoner 6753" replied deckered Shaw "don't think we've forgotten everything that you've done" said Letty with disgust in her eyes as she looked at shaw, 

then tej said "we are NOT teaming up with this guy" and I could see the confusion in little nobody's face which I gotta say, was kinda cute, I snapped out of my thoughts when deckared said "let's get one thing clear. I ain't on your team. I don't care about you, your crew, or your little family. I'm here for cipher" looking at all of us as he said that

"what you gonna do apply for a job, head-asshole?" Said hobbs still in the pissed off tone that he used when he saw deckared walk in those to doors that were behind deckared himself "you don't think that tight t-shirt is cutting off the circulation to your brain. You should get a bigger size." Said deckared, 

hobbs looked at him with a 'what the fuck' look on his face, which was a little funny, but of course I didn't laugh out loud since it was a seriouse moment right now, deckared continued, 

saying "cipher came to me first. Wanted me to steal nightshade for her. When I said no, she went after my brother after my brother" as he walked to Mr. Nobody "ah yes. Brother ownen, who could forget him" said Mr. Nobody as a picture of owen came up on the screen, 

he continued "former hell-raiser and current guest, at a nasty little black site prison" as he said the last part he looked at deckared "cipher corrupted him and left him for dead" deckared said as he looked at picture of owen on the screen "so if I get a shot to take her down, believe me, flicks I'm taking it." He said as he looked at Mr. Nobody and walked away,

and that caused little nobody to go for his gun that he had on the left side of his waist that was covered by his suit coat, but stopped mid way as hobbs stepped in front of deckared and said "your taking my boot right up your ass-" and Mr. Nobody interrupted saying "guys, guys, guys. The fastest way to find cipher is through toretto, now  aside from myself, there's only two men in the world, that have ever managed to actually track him down with any success. And guess what. They're both standing in front of me right now. So like it or not you two are gonna work together." 

As Mr. Nobody was saying that to hobbs and deckared, little nobody fixed his tie collar in frustration pouting with a pissed off look in his eyes and me acting like a child I, imitated him with goofy look on my face and that caused him to look at me with a 'what' look on his face which was cute "you got that?" Mr. Nobody asked hobbs and deckared as they turned looking at him instead of each other, 

when they didn't say anything he said "I'm gonna take that as a yes." And walked way from them, then I suddenly got an idea "am I the only one seeing this?" I asked "oh, this oughtta be good." Said little nobody with a annoyed look and that made me look at him saying "azzi uhhci" as a way of telling him to shut up, cause I hated the fact that he thought that I wasn't smart and couldn't have good ideas, he rolled his eyes and looked at me giving me his attention "use God's eye. We put our lives on the line running around the world trying to figure this thing out. It can find anybody, right? Let's use it to find Dom." I said in an obvious tone

"roman, that is a great idea" said Mr. Nobody, I was proud to hear that so I said "did you hear that? Great idea." Looking at ramsey and she just smirked looking straight a head "uh no, no! Don't toon it out." I said happily,

hobbs then turned to Mr. Nobody and said  
"Mr. Nobody let's fire it up..Huh?" Tej went to God's eye and typed in Dominic Toretto and when it pointed out a location he said "got him. He's in London" and ramsey smiled and looked at him,

I just looked away from them saying "yeah" then she noticed something weird and said "wait, we've got a 2nd mach in Hong Kong." And tej said "being and seole" "and tokyo" I said, ramsey sighed saying "and just about every other major city on the planet." "And so, God's eye was where we started. Looks like cipher's already created an evasion that masked her location by pinging random spots all over the globe. But it was a good thought roman." As mr. Nobody said that Letty sat down on the first of the four steps that were leading to where we were, as Mr. Nobody walked towards ramsey, she said "so she's make my programme obsolete." "And that ramsey is why you are here." Said Mr. Nobody "see simple solutions aren't gonna cut it here slick." Little nobody said to me as he walked past me, I looked at him and walked down that one step I was on as I asked "why are you looking at me when you're saying that?" As Mr. Nobody patted my back.

"Wait a second, wait, wait, wait, simple solutions might just cut it. You see in order for God's eye to give up all these false pings, it means that they have to be using a free relay." Said tej, then Mr. Nobody turned to little nobody and who we was standing next to and said "watch these two" little nobody looked at him confused, but didn't say anything, "Which means it has a decaying sync quantinizer" replied ramsey "which we can reverse." said tej looking at ramsey "and track it back to the originating source and find dom's true location." said ramsey, when they finished talking I snapped my fingers as Mr. Nobody turned to little nobody saying "telling you, they got skills" I turned to them and said "that was my idea. That's what I was saying, remember in there?" Pointing at the place where we were sitting before. Mr. Nobody clapped and said "alright. Let's try this." Tej and ramsey where typing somethings as Mr. Nobody was watching the big screen seeing what was happening, ramsey looked surprised and said "it's working" as she looked at us.

Hobbs looked at little nobody and said "time you wanna take your manual and start organizing first response" as little nobody turned to look at him, he then turned away and said "let's get a hold of our internation.." into his walkie talkie, hobbs was watching him to that and I was a little sad because he's back was to him and not me so I couldn't look at his ass like I wanted too. 

"He's still great" said Mr. Nobody to hobbs when he went and stood next to him "yeah, like first baby shit" replied hobbs, the person on the other side of the walkie talkie said something and little nobody replied with "yes, we've tried that location, wanna mobilize." Then put the walkie talkie away and turned his head to look at Mr. Nobody and hobbs. Mr. Nobody gave him the okay sign while hobbs gave the so, so sign "let's get a hold of a better asshole. No one respects you, over." I said into my jacket making fun of him "get away from me" was all he said and I saw a little hurt in his eye's. "Alright they are not in China, or Russia" said tej as he was looking at the big screen "Europe's clear."Said ramsey, then tej and ramsey both saw a ping mark not going away so ramsey said "but this one's not going away." Mr. Nobody smiled as he said "this is interesting." Little nobody, who was standing next to tej fully turned to Mr. Nobody and asked "why?" Mr. Nobody replied "because that's here" as he kept smiling, then all of a sudden there was a loud explosion causing the glass wall on our left to shatter into a million pieces all over us. Then there were this weird drone looking this coming into the room and throwing things. Hobbs catched one that was thrown his way and it exploded causing him to, "He's still great" said Mr. Nobody to hobbs when he went and stood next to him "yeah, like first baby shit" replied hobbs, the person on the other side of the walkie talkie said something and little nobody replied with "yes, we've tried that location, wanna mobilize." Then put the walkie talkie away and turned his head to look at Mr. Nobody and hobbs.


	2. Don joined cipher

Mr. Nobody gave him the okay sign while hobbs gave the so, so sign "let's get a hold of a better asshole. No one respects you, over." I said into my jacket making fun of him "get away from me" was all he said and I saw a little hurt in his eye's.

"Alright they are not in China, or Russia" said tej as he was looking at the big screen "Europe's clear."Said ramsey, then tej and ramsey both saw a ping mark not going away so ramsey said "but this one's not going away." Mr. Nobody smiled as he said "this is interesting." Little nobody, who was standing next to tej fully turned to Mr. Nobody and asked "why?" 

Mr. Nobody replied "because that's here" as he kept smiling, then all of a sudden there was a loud explosion causing the glass wall on our left to shatter into a million pieces all over us. Then there were this weird drone looking this coming into the room and throwing things. Hobbs catched one that was thrown his way and it exploded causing him to fall on impact. 

Deckared pushed ramsey away from one that flew towards her and when it exploded it caused a big piece of wall to fall on him. I was in to much pain to move and all I could hear was a ringing in my ears that I didn't notice Cipher and Dom walk in. The one thing on my mind was that if little nobody was okay.

I then herd a voice that said "did you all enjoy that? Next generation concussion gernade. It scrambles your senses. Don't worry it'll were off in an hour probably." Then that same voice said "hello, deckared. Nice to see you again. Look at this, bodies not even cold dom.your family's already replacing you. You choose the loosing team I guess your brother is smarter than you." 

The ringing in my ear's was almost gone so I guess the ringing in everyone else's ear's were gone too. But then we all heard the sound of gun shot's hitting glass, I lifted my head up a little and saw Dom and Cipher. Then heard cipher saying "smart move embedding God's eye into the mainframe. Irritating to make me have to come all the way down here to get it, but." She then walked away from the computer and toward's the door "let's go" she said to Dom.

"Dom!" Letty called out, that caused Dom to stop in walking and turn to look at her "your gonna turn your back on family, just like that?" She asked him as she tried to sit, Cipher walked back to Dom and then looked at Letty then back to Dom and put her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him, and he kissed back causing Letty to look heartbroken, cipher then looked at Letty and smiled then whiper "let's go" in dom's ear.

After Dom and Cipher left we were all back to sitting on the table when we first came here hobbs went to Letty and asked "you okay?" Letty looked up at him and simply said "that wasn't him." They looked at each other and hobbs nodded, Letty then looked straight ahead as she said "I don't know what she's got on him. But that wasn't Dom." She then looked at hobbs again.

"Brian would know what to do." I said looking at her "no." Was all she said looking at me with a hurt expression on her face, then she turned away and said "we can't brian and mia into this. We agreed on that." "I know" I said in a quiet voice.

Okay so this was the first chapter hope y'all liked it, I added a little bit of original stuff in it. Next chapter will be with Dom and cipher.


	3. Chapter: 3 cipher blackmail's dom

                     Dominic toretto's POV

After cipher kissed me she said "let's go" in my ear, when she walked away I looked letty with a stone look on my face, I saw the hurt look on her face then walked away.

We were in cipher's plane when I asked "back there was that for her, for me, or you?" Or was it even necessary?" She looked at me and asked "necessary? Nothing is necessary. Everything is a choice. I simply made one but so did you. You could have stopped me, but you chose not to. I wonder what letty thought about that." As she took off the earbud that she was listening to, as she was wrapping the earbuds wire around her phone, 

I walked around her desk and turned her chair so she was facing me and I said "the problem of putting your foot on a tiger's neck is you can never let it up" "I think I need to remind you why you chose to be here." she replied 

Suddenly a sliding door opened revealing a buffed out guy, he lead me to a room and slide another sliding door open revealing a glass wall, a dim light truned on in there revealing a bed with a blond haired woman, she stirred in her sleep and I instantly knew who it was, it was elena neves, she woke up and got up off the bed and walked towards wall window and said "Dom?" In a whispered tone,

She put her hand on the wall and I did the same with my hand on the other side where her hand was. She looked at me with a sad scared look in her eyes and I looked at her with sadness and said "I'm sorry" she looked at me then turned away looking at her hand and said "you shouldn't have come" looking at me again, 

"I think I really regret that" I said "now see has the three of us" she said, I looked at her confused, suddenly I herd a baby sound and looked towards the direction of where it came from, elena looked at the direction I was looking at then looked back at me and asked "do you want to see him?" As she smiled,

I didn't answer her, I just kept looking at the direction I had been since I herd the baby making a sound, she walked to the baby and put her hand on the little baby's sides and took him out of the crib and walked back towards the glass, she looked at the baby and said "pappa" then looked at me as she told the baby who I was,

The baby looked at me and put his cute small hand on the glass window wall, seeing that I smiled a sad smile because I couldn't hold him, "when I realized I was pregnan you had just found out letty was alive, so I decided that when you came back from your honeymoon, I was going to tell you" she said as she looked at the baby when she first started talking then looked at me when she said she was going to tell me, 

"But then she took us before I had the chance" she continued, I was shocked hearing that, I opened my mouth to say something but it took a second to say what I wanted to say until I could so I asked "his name?" with tears coming out of my eyes, she looked at me and replied  
"I call him michaels, that's his middle name" she paused when said "I thought his father should choose his first name" I looked at her with even more sadness in my eyes as I said "elena" then looked at the baby -my son- again,

"I'm sorry dom" elena said, I shook my head and said "there's nothing to be sorry for" she smiled and said "whatever happens, just save our son, your son" hearing that I sighed heavily as a stray tear fell down my left cheek,

I door slid open and a guy with orange hair and beard walked in, I turned around slowly and say his gun on his waist, then herd cipher's voice asking "good visit?" I looked at her with a sad expression on my face and the only expression on her face was stone cold, 

she then nodded while saying "I know, I know what your thinking, I just let the gaurds go so there's only two opponents in the room rhodes has the gun so you'll take him out first I know you, you have the will you'll find a way and once you got it you'll take him out, maybe even me and then your thinking elena is a cop maybe the two of you can fight your way out of here, it's go much to think about" she then walked towards rhodes as he grabbed his gun and handed it to cipher,

"Let me make it easy for you" she said as she put the safety off and handed it to me "do with it as you wish" I grabbed the gun from her and turned my head looking at elena and she shook her head 'no don't do it' in fear, I then pointed the gun at cipher's forehead, 

she smiled and said "have you heard of choice theory, dom, there's a bunch of axeimes bit two you really need to concern your self with, one the only person's behavior we can control is our own and two the only thing we truly give another person is information so that we can give you some, do you see these camera's here dom, the moment you make your move highly weaponized men well make their why into this room with one very specific instruction, it's not to save me it's to kill your son, and that's a lot of bullets and it only takes one for you to lose everything so I have to ask you because I know family is so important to you, is that really a chose you wanna make, be cause I'm ready if you are" 

"If I pull this trigger and god knows I wanna, if I kill everyone in this plane I still couldn't get in there because your two men safe cell system, but since I'M ALONE, I GOT NO CHOICE!" I yelled the last part, I remove the gun from her forehead and hand it to her and she takes it,

"I didn't think so" she said then turned to the guy with the red hair and beard giving him the gun then turned back facing me and I look at her in the eye's as I take off my cross and put it above the window wall, elena looks at me with tears in her eye's, I looked at her then turned back to cipher and said "you wanna see the old dom, watch" then walk away,

As a was walking away I heard elena plead "please" then herd the guy say "sweet dreams" as he swiped the fake wall to cover the class wall.


	4. Chapter: 4 the toy shop

Roman's POV 

Little nobody was on the computer, after a while of searching for whatever he was searching for he said "damn it she wiped it all took God's eye, that was the one thing we could use to find them" he then shook his head as he got up off the chair he was sitting on,

Deckard was on a computer to and hobbs turned to him and said "what do you got princess" deckard looked at him and replied "finding torretto and I got a couple minutes to spare if you want me to send you to the hospital again" hobbs laughed little ignored the question 

He turned to little nobody saying "yo rules" little nobody let out a laugh and said "first off that not my name" I turned to them and said "yea it's little nobody" since I called him that when he said he wouldn't recommend me leaving when I said I wanted to "don't call me that" he replied "O that's definitely sticking" tej replied sitting next to letty both looking at at him,

"great hey do me a favor tell your majesty over there that we're gonna find torretto and we're gonna find him together as a team and when all of this is said and done I'll be happy to slap that dick garage right off your face" said hobbs then ramsey said "wait a minute guys I think deckard may be on to something, how do you think dom and cipher got into the pentagram without us knowing ghost maps" "I thought intractable aircraft was all internet conspiracy stuff" say tej,

"It's not satellites and radar drides all across the globe shift like an ocean and then got channels that open and close and geer theoretically if you you know the right people who know the patterns" said Mr. Nobody then ramsey said "you can fly right through the blind spots undetected" letty looked at ramsey as she said "so you know where dom is headed" to her, deckard pressed a botton on the key pad of the laptop and said "yeah" then turned to look at her saying "New York" then walked away from the laptop, 

Mr. Nobody laughed as he got up off the chair and grabbed his blazzer off the chair that was next to him and started to put it on as he said "see there Luke what did I tell ya, you guys are gonna get along just fine which proves rule number two never lose anything" "fire up the choper" he said into a headphones speaker" then looked at us and said "well guys have a ball at the big apple" as he was saying all this little nobody was looking at him with a confused expression on his face and damn if it didn't look cute,

I snapped out of my thoughts when I herd Mr. Nobody say "well guys have a ball at the big apple" I got happy because that ment that little nobody was coming with us and that ment that this wouldn't be the last time that I would see him and hopefully I get to know him. 

Third Person POV 

Dom was driving on a bridge to New York City, little did he know that his team and eric- little nobody- had just gotten there as well.

Roman's POV 

"And why are we traveling like this again" I said "because dom took God's eye so we need to stay off the grid" replied tej "but like this" I said, the back of the door truck open and as we were about to walk out the smell of dead fish hit my nose and made my face scrunch up making a stink face,

"Mh look here man before I throw up in my mouth let me ask you what are we doing here?" I asked little nobody, 'man I really need to learn his name' I thought "that's a good question roman" he said to me without eye contact and walking forward as the team and I followed him, he stopped at a big door and turned his head to look at me as he said "let me show you" when he turned his head back to the two doors the slid open one going backwards left and the other going backwards right,

"Welcome to our new base of operations" said little nobody "no seriously what is this place?" Asked letty with an amused look on her face "this is heaven" replied tej, in the warehouse was every racer's dream which was a hole lot of model expensive rare cars,"it's the agency's garage, they call it the toy shop" said hobbs. We walked in deeper in to the toy shop "this is where we house every vehicle seased from drug dealers on the east coast, now Mr. Nobody said that if we're gonna have a chance at catching dom we're gonna have to be damn fast" said little nobody turning to face us,

After a three second pause he added "figured this would help" when he finished talking I saw deckard walk over to a van, he ran his left hand on the hood of it admiring the car "you got anything American?" Hobbs asked while looking at deckared, deckared turned to look at hobbs and said "what's the matter with you huh? Ms. America you allergic to cyrillic, this is the most durable british vehicle ever belt." Replied deckered, then opened the door and got in and closed the door.

Hobbs hit the hood twice then gripped the left wing mirror of the door and yanked it off the door "opps I peed in your tea" he said in a  
'i don't give a shit' tone which was kinda funny to me "you gotta fix that" said deckared but hobbs walked away ignoring what deckared just said.

"We got a tank" tej said impressed and happy walking over to the tank "750 horse power 6.6 leader v8 max engine and put the 53 pros lowly operated weapons on top" he continued, ramsey and I walked towards him "you didn't get this from drug dealers" said ramsey "no O that, yeah that's the united states army weapon" little nobody then walked towards us and stood next to me and said "it's a rip saw unman combat vehicle" I wanted to say how cool that was or 'wow that's awesome' but me being an idiot I acted childish and fliked my ear rapidly and turned my head to the right to look at ramsey and said "did you hear something?" Missing the annoyed and confused look on little nobody's face, 

She just looked at me not saying anything then tej started to speak saying "you see the army developing machines like this so soldiers can drive from a mile away so that they can stay safe and alive, but luckily there's a backup driver for those of us that like to get more hands on" he said the looked at me as I was looking at the tank rubbing it not looking at him as I was saying "sitting there wondering this hole time while smelling like valae and cheesecake" little nobody walked towards me and tej saying "woah, woah, uh, woah, woah, woah, no one is getting hands on, she doesn't go on city streets" when he finished saying that I looked ahead and saw this crane carrying an awesome looking car, 

I took a step forward saying "woah, I'm in love" I took another step forward and little nobody turned to see what I was looking at, I was walking towards it and little nobody walked with me and got in front of me as he said  
"once again no that's a million dollar show car the point is to not draw attention" I looked at him and said "it's reverse psychology dom will never see it coming" what he didn't know was that it was reverse psychology but more about making him think I was talking about the car when really I was talking about him, 

"it's neon orange, the international space station can see it coming, go choose anything less conspicuous" he replied "no no no calipers are mine this is ridiculous" I said, as I said the word ridiculous he said "not happening" as he pointed a car key at me and walked away  
"hey put that down right there this is a gift a real gift I know what your doing" I laughed loudly then continued saying "I like your beard, your blanta black santa" I paused and the guy just looked at me not saying anything,

I stopped smiling and said "no I'm serious put it down right there" the guy just shook his head and left continuing his job moving the car that I had my eye's on.


	5. Chapter: 5 dom meets with mysterious woman who could help him

Third Person's POV

Dom was driving on the streets of New York, as he was driving he glanced down at the red button next to the gas pedal and stepped on it making my car sound like it was breaking down, domdrove to an alley and stopped, he then herd cipher's voice as she asked "what are you doing?" He sighed and said "engine's misfiring, I gotta check it out" cipher replied "no that's not part of the plan dom" "your telling me, but unless you want the engine to sees on the job" said dom "you have five minutes" said cipher,

Dom got out of the car as cipher watched from her plane, he walked to the trunk of his car he looked up at a security camera knowing that cipher was watching him and held up five fingers mouthing the words "five minutes" dom then opened the trunk blocking cipher's view to see him, cipher turned her gaze to the guy that was sitting near a computer and said "I want another visual" the guy started typing on his computer and found one, the guy turned to face cipher and said "I got an ATM" cipher was looking at her computer seeing what dom was doing,

"I don't like this" cipher said when a red van came and started to block her view of dom, when dom saw that the van was covering him he turned and walked away from his car, cipher saw that she couldn't see dom and said "I want to see torretto" the guy looked away from his computer and looked at her and said "we have no more camera's" "then find something find something reflective, a car mirror, anything" said cipher with a pissed off tone, the guy tried but couldn't find anything reflective or any other camera to see dom,

Meanwhile dom had just walked into a bar and walked to a table with two chair's and a woman sitting on one of them, he pulled the second chair away from the table a little bit to sit on it, when he did the woman asked "do you know who I am?" "Of course, that's why I'm here" replied dom "know what I'm capable of?" The woman asked and again dom replied "why I'm here" the woman grabbed the cup that was on the table by it's handle and said "I'll give you until I finish me cupper, and I'm fucking thirsty" "I got limited time so I won't take much of yours" said dom, 

The woman shook her head a little and said   
"oh no, no you've already taken everything I've ever valued Mr. Torretto what more could you possibly want" she then took a sip of her tea as dom said "to give you something back" the woman looked at dom and he knew that she got her attention now,

Cipher was looking at the screen of her computer as she said "talk to me" she kept looking then said "something's not right here" back at the dom was talking to the woman and said "the first time I saw my son he was behind a bullet proof glass, when he heard my voice I could see in his eye's he knew I was his father, when he reached for me I couldn't hold him, it was the worst pain I ever felt, I know you know exactly how that feels, maybe we could change that" after dom was done talking the woman looked at him then said "and now why do I think your about to suggest something really dodgy Mr. Torretto" dom put an apple watch on the table and said "that's why I'm here" starring at the woman with a deep look in his eyes, 

The man on the computer in cipher's plane was still searching for a camera, mirror, or reflective object where cipher can see dom   
"just punch in on something I'm not liking this something's not right" when the guy zoomed in on dom's charger cipher asked "rhodes you close" "yeah" the guy replied "go" said cipher, when the guy switched to another angle that was of the delivery truck, and said "the delivery truck's moving" cipher saw the delivery truck leave and when it was out of the way she saw dom lean up and close the trunk as he was done working on it showing something to the camera where he knew cipher was watching him and mouthed "I know" cipher looked at her computer and then leaned back into her chair,

Dom went back in his car and pressed his foot on the red button again and made it start, he then drove his car out of the alley he was parked in.

Meanwhile in the toy shop as they called it letty was seeing on a small chair near her car looking at roman and ramey's direction seeing what they were doing roman was on same table listening to a walkie talkie to see if they could find anything on dom while ramsey was sitting across form roman seeing if she could find dom's location, letty went back to her what she was doing which was putting a harpoon in pace to put it in her car,

While roman, ramsey, and letty where doing what the where doing hobbs was looking at deckard's recommendation letter, hobbs walked towards deckared and read "captain deckard shaw, distinguished himself by acts of dalconty and risked his life above and beyond in the call of duty, his bold actions saved the lives of hostages and his teammates, recommendation, victoria cross" then finished reading the paper in his hands, he then said "the highest honor the british government has ever given anyone" he then walked closer to deckard as he was working on the bottom of the car and said "to a traitor" deckard paused and then continued working on the car, 

Hobbs continued "something about this hole thing just doesn't add up to me" deckard looked at hobbs and said "you know for the same kind of funny math, this says the DSSA agent who has a super swerve and a stolen DMP, Sound familiar huh" he then stared at hobbs as he turned the rench and hobbs stared at him with a cold look in his eye's, when deckard was done with it he put it on the tool box and hobbs said "give me a hand" casually, deckard the walked towards hobbs and bent down and got a hold of the big tider "on three" hobbs confirmed "yup" hobbs quickly counted "1,2,3" and they lifted it up and put it on a metal surface, 

Then deckard said "you know twinkle toes in another life I bet you and me could've done some serious damage" hobbs nodded "yeah we could have" and smiled, deckard smiled as well as he nodded and then said "it's a shame I'm gonna have to bang your head of the findal when this is all over" "ah well with all do respect captain when this hole thinf is over we're gonna find a location and I'm gonna knock your teeth so far down your thought your gonna have to stick a toothbrush down your ass to brush 'im, deckard nodded trying not to laugh but let it out and laughed and hobbs smiled and laughed as well.


	6. Chapter: 6 car's driving themselves

                          Third person POV 

The door of the plane slide open as cipher walked in saying "give me God's eye" a guy that was on the computer was typing then said "God's eye activated" cipher replied "let's find us a Russian" and began typing on a keyboard as she said "I spy with my little eye Mr. Defense" when she typed that in God's eye located the man and found him showing where he was and in what car he was in. 

"Upload those coordinates to dom's map" said cipher "copy that" said the guy with blond hair, meanwhile on the streets dom got the location on where it go on his map's phone and sped up and he made a next turn to get there faster. The cops where following the car that the two Russian where in as two woman where recording themselves cipher used their camera to see the license, 

When she got it she said "he's in the third car with guard class limousine" to dom through her headphones, dom was driving and stopped as the limousine with cop car's was passing by, as dom looked at the limousine and cop cars passing him he asked "where's my team?" When he didn't see them, In the plane cipher asked "where's his team?" To the people that were working on the computer's, a woman with short hair turned to face cipher as she replied "there's no sign of them yet" then cipher said "there off the grid probably buncked off somewhere" to dom, "I'm closing in on them" said dom talking about the two guys in the limousine with cops following,

"You guys ready" said dom, "one thing you need to know about your team dom, no one's ready for this" cipher said with a evil smirk on her face, then said "I want every tile export around that morkate now" the guy with platnoum blond hair turned his head to face her and replied "there's over a thousand of them" cipher smirked again as she said   
"hack 'em all" then that smirk turned into an evil smile, the guy then started typing rapidly on the keyboard of his computer,

As the guy did that a park car somewhere in New York turned on by itself and the steering wheel turned and the car started to drive itself on the road, on the plane cipher said   
"it's zombie time" and started typing on her tablet, the screen in front of her then showed another street in New York and a orange car got scaned and with red letters said   
'SAFTY LIMMITS DISABLED' cipher smiled saying "I'd buckle up if I were you" and the car went to auto driver and the wheels started which startled the guy in the car,

The car moved forward a bit and hit the taxi in front of it causing the taxi's trunk to break open, the car moved again and caused the taxi to forcefully move forward too and then the car turned to the left and drove off, soon other car's, one's that were parked and one's with people in them moved on there own, one car was parked as a police officer walked up to it and was about to write the car a ticket the car turned on and drove off on it's own, a taxi driver even jumped out of the moving car while the passenger was still in it, 

On the plane cipher said "target the moderate" on the streets dom followed the limousine as it passed him "and here the come" cipher murmered as she watched what was going on, the police on motorcycle's were driving below a bridge when all of a sudden they crashed into a taxi that got in their way, one of the two men asked "what is going on?" In Russian, as cipher was watching other car's where crashing into each other said said "ouch" with a smile as she said it, 

As the limousine was driving a lot of car's were driving towards them, a guy in a suit and sunglasses came out of the window of the roof of the car with a gun and started shooting at the moving car's thinking that people were driving them when they where actually being automatically driven by a computer, 

Meanwhile in the toy shop, roman, ramsey, letty, and hobbs were still waiting to see if they would get any news on where dom is, when suddenly a man's voice came through one of the other walkie talkies, roman picked up the walkie talkie and put it near his ear but it was the wrong one, the guy was saying "we got a bunch of car's driving themselves, send backup's and swats I don't care send us a god damn boys down, just send us some help" when the guy was done letty picked up the walkie talkie that the guy's voice was coming out of and said "now that's dom" the car's that where driving themselves where following the limousine and the other one of the two said "faster!Faster!" In Russian, 

As that was happening letty, roman, ramsey, tej, hobbs, deckard, and little nobody where driving out of the toy shop, little nobody was driving a blue Subaru BR-Z, roman was driving a white Bentley Continental with a red roof, hobbs was was driving a grey Jeep SUV, letty was driving a red 1966 Corvette stingray, tej was driving a light grey mercedes-AMG GT with a black thick strip in the middle of the hood all the way to the bumper with ramsey, and deckard was driving a dark ocean green Jaguar F-type coupe, 

In the plane the guy with platnoum blond hair said "the moderate just turned on seventh" to cipher who was over his shoulder watching his laptop "perfect, make it rain she said, a car that was parked in a parking garage and as the guy was about to put his hand on the door handle the car drove backwards and fell out of the second to last story of the parking garage falling all the way down onto a hood hood of a police car, as the elevator door opened an old man on the phone was was walking out and some people where still in as a lot of car drove backwards as the first car did, the people stood there in shock at what they saw, 

The car fell on top of other car's and the limousine, people on the streets screamed and ran the other way away from the bottom, in the plane a guy with brown hair said "target amobalised" when cipher heard that she said "your up dom" and looked at the wide screen that showed the road and what was going on, 

One of the two men looked at his window and saw dom walking on top of the wrecked car's in a black bodysuit and hard mask that will protect his face and body, the guy that saw him asked "what the hell is that? What's he doing?" When dom got closer the other guy shouted "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR" the bodyguard was half out the window of the passenger side with a gun "SHOOT HIM!" The guy yelled, the bodyguard started shooting when the guy yelled "COME ON! COME ON!" In Russian, but dom blocked the bullets coming his way by using a shield, the bodyguard kept shooting until he ran out of bullets "I'm out" he yelled and ducked back into the limousine,

The older man got worried "shit" he murmured , but the younger man reassured him saying "don't worry, sir. The car is impenetrable. You'll be safe in here" dom got closer, then jumped on the trunk of the car scaring the two men, "give me the case" said dom, the older man said "give him the case" the younger man was shocked "those are nuclear launch codes. We cannot give it to him" he said, dom then turned on the power saw and put it on the end of the door as the older man asked "what is he doing?" As dom was doing this deckard, letty, tej, ramsey, roman, hobbs, and little nobody were driving trying to find dom, 

Dom continued using the power saw then stopped, in the car the bodyguard turned towards the two men and said "he just cut a hole in our gas tank!" Outside dom pulled out a thick fire cracker and lead it, he then tapped it on the window and the youger guy saw it, the two men looked at each other and then the window was going down and gave dom the case, dom then took of the mask and in the plane cipher said "good work dom meet you at pick up" dom was then in his car driving when suddenly he pushed the brake's and stopped,   
"I think I know where my team's at" he said to cipher "where?" Cipher asked" right in front of me" dom replied.


	7. Dom vs the team

Third person POV

Dom saw that his team was in front of him, to the left all the way to the right so he knew that he couldn't get past them, he looked in his rear view mirror and saw that a car was also blocking his his way, cipher saw what was going on in the wide screen on the plane   
"this is on you get out of there dom" she said,

The team were in their car's waiting for dom to make a move when ramsey's voice came through their radio's saying "guy's I know why dom's here, police scanner's are saying he stole a nuclear football" into a walkie talkie, she then looked at tej with a worried look on her face and tej returned that same worried look when he turned his head to look at her as well,

Hobbs grabbed the scanner that was on the celling of his car, he held it an inch away from his mouth as he said "it's over torretto get your ass out of this car now" when dom just pushed the gas pedal hobbs said "so that's how you wanna play this? Let's play." The team pressed their gas pedals and so did dom, inside her car letty said "don't do this dom" but soon dom turned and went to the left "he's going for it" said little nobody into his scanner and turned to follow him, "what are you doing?" Letty asked into her scanner then hobbs said "it's a trap" into his scanner, 

Dom hit a blue post box as he went on the sidewalk then turned to go to the right when there was room for him to get through when little nobody moved to go after him, "damn it" little nobody said pissed as he looked at direction dom went, dom sped through a flower shop and went to the sidewalk, but being careful if the people that were running out of the way so they wouldn't get hit, he went to the sidewalk then went on the road, little nobody made a sharp turn and went to follow dom and then letty also turned to go catch dom, dom then speed up to lose them and the team still drove faster to catch up to him not giving up "now I know what it feels like to be every cop chasing us" tej said into his scanner pissed, "I'm gonna get a little closer, I'm gonna get him" said little nobody into his scanner   
"O so now your tick dom, little nobody has clearly lost his little mind" roman said into his scanner pissed that little nobody would put himself in danger since they didn't know what dom was capable of now that he was working with cipher,

Dom saw that little nobody was getting close to him and the rest of his team was close behind him, he turned to the left were there was a constructed building "I'm on 'im" said little nobody into his scanner "easy work together" said hobbs, dom the turned to the sidewalk and ran over the rails at the bottom causing all the rails to fall behind him as he kept driving away, as the rails were falling little nobody saw that that it he wasn't gonna pass them "oh shit" he said and the rails fell on his car cracking his window shield and trapping him, he hit the top of his steering wheel in anger cause of what happened, letty drove half on the sidewalk and half on the street to avoid the rails on the street "I'll take the short cut" said hobbs then he drove through the rails, when he hit a bump that caused his car to jack a little bit he grunted annoyed a little bit,

When he passed the rails he drove to find dom and the others, meanwhile letty was driving on the sidewalk trying to find dom and trying to avoid hitting the people running getting out of the way, and tej, ramsey and roman drove on the sidewalk and went on the grass "look out watch those people" ramsey said to tej frantically, while roman just honked his at the people to get out of his way quicker when they were running out of the way saying "big sexy coming through" while he was still honking his car horn,

Letty was driving on sidewalk then had to drive on two of her right tires because there was a bus stand and wall that she drove through, she then went on the road and was right behind dom, letty passed a car that was in front of her when she was behind dom she drove beside him, when she saw that he was looking at her with a stone cold look on his face and that caused her to look at him with a hurt shocked look on her face.

Dom then turned to look forward and pressed the NOS Botton on his car's joystick and speed past letty, "not this time dom" she said as she opened a compartment near her joystick and pressed a botton causing a harpoon to fly out a hit dom's car, dom felt a jolt and turned his head to see that the front of Letty's car had a rope going to his car, she had lost control a little bit and hit a parked car, she then hit the brakes trying to stop but dom kept driving dragging letty's car along,

Tej drove next to letty being on her left, he then grabbed the hand brake and pressed the button on top of it also causing a harpoon to fly out and hit dom's car, he then hit the brakes but dom was still driving trying to get away and showing no signs of slowing down, dom pushed his joystick forward and hit the gas pedal causing him to drive faster trying to get away, the line connected to tej's and ramsey's car looked as if it was losing it's grip, "watch the trap or the line will snap" letty said through the scanner while looking at tej's direction,

Dom was still driving fast trying to lose the grip the harpoon from letty's and now tej's and ramsey's car, dom was driving and took a sharp turn to the right making letty's car hit a parked taxi, dom then stopped because hobbs was blocking his direction from the left and he couldn't turn and go right because deckard was blocked his way from the right, deckard then pressed a botton on his hand break and a harpoon went a hit dom's passenger car door and hobbs did the same thing and his harpoon hit dom's door, then roman drove up being in front of dom and hit a botton and a harpoon went flying and hit in between the bottom dom's head two lights, 

"Stretch him out, hold him" hobbs said in the scanner, roman was the first to grab his joystick and pull it forward going to reverse, he drove backward stretching the line on his side while dom was trying to pull back deckard did the same thing and drove backward stretching the line on line side, then letty did the same thing and so did tej since he was the one driving the car he and ramsey were in, they all started pulling dom towards different directions and he was trying to resist their pull, 

"It's gotta have about two thousand horse power on that thing" said hobbs into the scanner, "it's probably three thousand" replied tej into his scanner, dom was resisting so much that his wheels were on fire, seeing that deckard said "try five" letty was pulling so hard that her wheels were on fire too, meanwhile on the plane cipher said "get out of there dom" as she was seeing what was happening on her wide screen, "I'm working on it" dom replied, "stop working on it and do it" cipher said sounding annoyed, dom then pulled faster to try and escape their grip but it didn't work since roman drive a little forward trying to keep a hold on don's car, 

Dom pulled his joystick to 'drive' and went forward, as he was doing that roman panicked saying "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, IT'S MY BENTLEY" in a panickie voice, but dom crashed into the front bumper of roman's car making him jerk a little bit, roman then grabbed the car's joystick and pulled it back and looked behind him as he drove backward, and dom looked back as he pulled back as well and that caused the rope of the harpoon to stretch up to the point where it couldn't anymore and that caused rome's car to start fliping over and roman screamed "AAHHH, NO AHH, UHHH, OHH" as his car stopped flipping and fell backwards, 

Hobbs looked at rome's direction then looked at dom and dom looked at hobbs then elbowed his window and shattering it and broke the door off causing hobbs' car to drive backwards and hit a pull and fall on his side, dom then flowered it and that caused letty's and tej's car to fip and hit each other but dom's car also fell backwards and deckard's car was also pulled and hit letty's and tej's car with tej's car on top, in the plane cipher said "get that case and run" dom opened his door and was slowly getting out, when deckard saw that he was doing that so he quickly got out of car and ran to get the case before dom did, 

Dom got out of his car and quickly grabbed the case since it was two or three inches away from him and ran with it, deckard went over the hood of letty's car and ran to catch up to dom, on the plane a man got up off his chair and took off his headphones as cipher went and sat on his chair as she said "move" to dom, dom was running until he stopped and pointed a gun and deckard that made him stop as well "and you thought this was gonna be a street fight" dom said to deckard "what are you waiting for torretto" deckard replied,

Just then hobbs ran to were they were just in time to see dom shot two bullets in deckard making him jerk left and right then dropping dead "NO!" Hobbs yelled as he saw saw that, dom looked at hobbs and hobbs looked at him then turned his head to the left and saw the cops driving towards him so he ran to the right, way from them, 

All of a sudden letty grabbed the case from dom's and ran, he turned to her and yelled "LEETY STOP!" then ran after her, "what are you gonna do?" Cipher asked dom, dom then stopped and shot his gun in the air making letty flinched as she stopped in place, she then turned around and said "I don't know why your doing this, but I know one thing, you love me, and you are not gonna shoot me." She then turned and walked away,

Dom watched as letty walked away and then looked up at the surveillance camera and knew that cipher was watching him, meanwhile as letty was walking she was suddenly pushed against the brick wall and saw that it was rhodes as him bragged her gun from her waist and threw it away and pulled his gun on her and said "you should have given him the case, cause I won't chase you" then pulled the case towards himself but letty still had a grip on it determined not to let go,

Rhodes smiled as he said "okay, I will just take it from a dead girl" and pulled his gun a few inches away from her forehead, and suddenly a gun was inches away from the side of rhodes' forehead, when rhodes looked to see who it was and saw that it was dom,

"Willing to die for it?" Dom asked, rhodes looked at dom and saw the dead look in his eyes he then looked at letty and she looked at him and then dom, rhodes then jerked the case from letty twice, but she still didn't let go of the case, rhodes then looked at dom again and dom looked at letty and when she looked at dom and rolled her eyes as she let go of the case, dom then turned his gaze back to rhodes and rhodes looked at him and said "let's go then" and smiled as he put down his gun and went to the left were dom came from,

Before leaving dom looked at letty and she looked at him and he turned and left, when he did letty let out a breath that she was holding in a looked at the direction that dom went in and then leaned back against the brick wall and cried a little and left.


	8. The aftermath

                    Third person POV 

They were back in the toy shop after what had just happened with dom, little nobody walked up to the table that tej and ramsey were sitting in and roman was standing next to, "anything?" Asked hobbs at little nobody,  
little nobody just shook his head and said "their gone and D.O.D confirmed it was the nuclear football, he's got an E.M.P and the nuclear launch codes, I don't know what it is, but their building towards something" hobbs lifted his head up and asked "deckard?" little nobody shook head softly and said "he didn't make it",

Hearing that hobbs got up from the step he was sitting on and walked over to the wall and punched it extremely hard making a "hugh" sound leaving a decent in it, roman and little nobody jerked their heads looking at him while tej just jumped a little, and letty just sat on the stairs not saying anything, looking like she had been crying,

Meanwhile on cipher's plane

Dom's POV

I was in the plane walking to were elena and my son were being held, when I got close to the glass wall I herd cipher's voice say  
"I'm disappointed in you dom, when push came to shove you were gonna let letty just walk away with the codes" I truned my head to the right to face the speaker as I yelled  
"YOU GOT THE CODES" to which she replied "rhodes got the codes, you made the choice to let her go" sounding angry,

When I turned my head back to face the glass wall the lights in the room slowly turned on revealing elena sitting in a chair tied up with duck tape covering her mouth with rhodes standing beside her and cipher looking at me on the opposite side of the glass wall holding my son, I looked at her and she looked at me, I then turned my gaze to elena and saw her looking at me scared as she was struggling, my attention went back to cipher when she said "they are adorable little things aren't they, uhh they're just designed to be so cute" she then looked at me,

I looked at her with a sad look on my face a said "look cipher I did what you asked me to do, please don't do this" she had a stone cold look on her face as she said "this is your doing" that got me angry "MY DOING" I yelled, I was about to say more when I herd my son say "dadada" and looked up at me as I looked at him, I then look up at cipher "please don't hurt him I'm begging you" I pleaded "I don't want you to beg, I want you to learn" she replied, and now I was fucking pissed and couldn't take it anymore so I yelled "LEARN WHAT!!" "Everyone knows what's so important in your life, so I understand why you did what you did I really do",

I look down at my son again at press my fingers on the glass where my son was pressing his hands on the other side trying to reach me, cipher was looking at me the she looked down to the side for a second then looks back at me and says "but it was the wrong choice and this is the consequence of that" then I saw rhodes pull a gun out out and clock it, elena started crying harder shouting "no, no, NOO!"  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait" I said, but rhodes raised the gun and pointed it at the side of elena's head while elena cried "save our son, save our son" through her gag, "NO, NO!!" I shouted as I banged on the glass with wide eyes, but rhodes pulled the trigger, killing elena and then I herd my baby crying,

I looked at elena's now dead body with a shattered look on my face, while cipher looks straight ahead over my shoulder with a stone cold look on her face as she shushed my son to calm him down and then walked to the back of the room with rhodes, 

               Meanwhile back in the toy shop  
                      Third person POV 

Letty was sitting quietly thinking about something then asked "will you pull up the footage of the guy in the alley" ramsey turned her head to look at her then turned to look at tej who was sitting in front of her and said  
"the traffic cam" to tej "I got you" he replied, as he typed and found the picture of rhodes he pressed a button and the picture went on the screen that was on the wall, when letty saw the picture she got up and said "I knew it" then as she walked down the six stairs since she was sitting on the seventh stair she said "I recognize that guy, that's conner rhodes, I ment him when I was working for shaw's brother, he wanted up to get the nightshade device for him, he must have been working for that bitch the hole time",

Then ramsey said "conner rhodes, he's also linked to somebody I liked to forget"  
"it's mose jakande" replied hobbs "warlord who tried to get God's eye" he said as he walked closer to the table and was looking at  
little nobody, "which means that's twice that dom messed up ciphers business" roman sighed frustratedly while moving his hand up and down his thigh and little nobody looked annoyed at him since he was standing right next to him and turned to walk away,

              And back on the plane  
                   Third person POV 

The door slide open away from each other reavilling cipher walking in, entering the room, she then stopped once she was in the room and saw dom sitting down on the coach with his back facing her, she then walked closer and sighed then said "everything your feeling right now this rage, this since of loss, it's not real, it's an adaptive evolutionary response, it's a survival instinct fired deep into our brains to insure continuation in species, when early man would visit a watering hole, if they didn't watch their child, it got snatched by a crocodile our brains would create a painful yet structural memory, so it would never happen again" 

She then paused and sighed and continued "this idea of family that is so core with you that rules your world, it's a biological lie" she then got up from the arm of the couch and walked closer to dom and sat next to him as she said "you know you don't have to except it, I don't, did you really think that you could destroy two of my teams without any repercussions, I wouldn't have even looked your way if you hadn't have done that, you didn't even know about your kid, you can thank me for that and start doing that job I'm asking you to do" after she finished talking dom finally spoke replying "help you start a war" 

"Is that what you think I want, that's so limited I didn't take that football anymore than I took your son to start a family, taking your son got me the codes, the codes will get me the nuces and the nuces will get me what I want today, tomorrow and everyday after that" said cipher "what's that?" Asked dom still not looking at her, "accountability the second I fire off one of those nuces I put the superpowers of this world on the step when they cross the line, I'm gonna be there to hold the responseable, because the truth is dom that the world out there, I am the crocodile in the watering hole" she then patted dom's lower back as she got up and then said "we've got one last job to do" 

"I have learned one thing about you cipher" dom said as she was about to leave, she then stopped as dom continued saying "behind those contacts your eyes are brown, beneath that dye your hair is black, it was probably beauty inside you once but you let it all die away, your so wrapped up in being mecery that you don't know who the hell you are anymore, your lost, your alone, your scared" he then got up and walked towards cipher "if I were you I'd kiss you son, cause wheather you value it or not all of this your plane, your security, and you are still on this earth because of him" then walked away not waiting for her to say anything,

Meanwhile back in the toy shop  
Third person POV

"The problem we've have with tracking cipher is there's nothing to trace but now we have rhodes's information" said ramsey as she was typing on her laptop " and we have snap shots of his data before it scrubbed off the net" added tej, " that look like somebody's bank account, always just..." "it's a longitude" replied hobbs as roman drifted off, "giving the fact that dom hit the Russian Motorcade, it's safe to say it's Russia. Go ahead and bring up the map." As a map was shown hobbs continued, saying  
"great let's start here, run the possibilities." 

"Yalta, Poltava" tej replied confused "it's like they just threw letters together. Longer?" Then a voice said "it's Vladupi" they all looked at the direction the voice came form and saw that it was Mr. Nobody, "what are you doing here?" Little nobody asked him, "I thought I was gonna check on you from time to time, to see how you're doing" replied Mr. nobody  
"by the way, not so hot" ramsey then said "but there's nothing in Vladiven. It's just ice..." looking at Mr. Nobody who walked towards her and stood next to her "that's funny... I could've sworn there was a secret Russian naval base with the retrophilic cold war submarines." Then explain to everyone "Well, technically, it's not Russian anymore. Base was taken by a terror group of military separatists about a month ago... And the Russians haven't taken it back yet. So there is a little window of opportunity here.", 

"Russian submarines, nuclear football, it sounds like everything we do our legs are gonna be bombed off." Said roman, tej then said "it sounds like your still number 11 on the list." With a smirk on his face "it sounds like you've changed since your punk ass facial hairs came in" replied roman as tej rubbed his chin, then said "fake ass berry white looking head" then little nobody said "guys...guys, hey. We gotta call this in all the way up to the chain." Mr. Nobody turned to him and said  
"that's good thinking champ." He then walked towards little nobody and put an arm around his shoulder and the walked a little to the left as he continued, "Expect... unfortunately the Russian Minister of Defense got himself involved in a little incident on US territory and two governments talking to each other for a while, by the time they do it'll be to late. So any other suggestions?",

Hobbs then spoke "yeah, I got one. How about we just stop them ourselves?" "Your talking about a Russian Military Base" said little nobody "separatists" corrected Mr. Nobody "whatever it's suicide" replied little nobody, "it's stopping world war 3." Said hobbs  
"what's it gonna be rook? You're gonna close your eyes on this one too? Pray that the apocalypse doesn't come knocking on your mama's front door?" Little nobody was looking at hobbs as he was was talking to him and roman couldn't help but notice the sad look that appeared in little nobody's eyes when hobbs mentioned his mother and everyone else didn't notice, "or you're gonna saddle up and save the entire goddamn world." Hobbs finished talking, 

Little nobody gave a small nod and looked down at crowbar and picked it up, he examined it a little and then said "you know, I think I figured it out" to Mr. Nobody, Mr. Nobody smiled as he asked "what's that?" Little nobody replied "rule number three" "which is?" Asked Mr. Nobody, little nobody turned to face the others as he replied "there are no rules" then smashed the glass holding all the keys to all the cars in the toy shop, letty smiled as Mr. Nobody laughed proudly and said "what did I tell you Luke? I knew he'd get it in three." Smiling, Luke chuckled smiling as well,  
little nobody then said "areal transport leaves in an hour. Take whatever vehicle you want." As Mr. Nobody patted his back "all bets are off"

When little nobody said that, that cause tej and roman both got up at the same time quickly  
"all bets are off." Tej said shockingly, "all bets are off?" Roman asked after tej said it, "dasvidaniya" happily then left the team as they went to Vladovin, Russia.


	9. the defcon begins

                            Third person POV   
                            In Vladovin, Russia

They all were on a cliff hidding behind some big rocks looking at the Russian base through binoculars, hobbs put his binoculars down shaking his head a little and said to letty who was holding a taran tactical innovations BCM TR-1 "letty I don't like telling you this one thing, the games changed. Before we were trying to catch dom, but now after all this... I want you to know, if I have to... I'm gonna put him down." Letty nodded understanding what hobbs was saying and said "then you might have to take us both down" hobbs gave her a nod knowing that she would want to protect her husband even if that ment that she would die trying,

"I'm freezing man. This ain't for me. I came form a different kinda lifestyle brah. ladies know me. They know where I'm at with. I tried to take a piss, I didn't even recognize myself." Roman said to tej, ramsey looked at roman with the look of disgust on her face as tej replied "now that's entirely to much information." "I'm just saying" roman replied,

"well one things for sure." Said little nobody, with letty looking at him "dom's gotta be either working with them or making a trade, cause no one would be this insane to hit this place without a damn army." letty was looking forward as she said "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hobbs squinted his eyes as he saw something in the distance, he used his binoculars and when he recognized the car as dom's he replied "speak of the devil", 

Dom was driving and sped up to get to the Russian base quicker, meanwhile in her plane cipher said "alright dom, your one step closer to that family reunion" a guy that was on a computer turned to face her as he said "400 meters to base" "prep the EMP. Let's take these defenses down" cipher replied, dom in the car looked down and switched down the 'Turbine Ingiton' and the 'EMP CHARGE' and the car boosted going faster that before, as he was going he stepped on the gas pedal adding up to that speed. 

Meanwhile in the base's control room a Russian man looked through his binoculars and said "we have a possible threat approaching." In Russian, another Russian man said "raise the barricade." To another man on the computer also in Russian. As the guy on the computer was typing to get that to happen the guy the was standing next to him said "as soon as possible" in Russian in a hurried voice and from the ground a metal gate came up with spikes. As dom was driving he shifted his joy stick to the back and saw as the 'BURST CHARGE' went from 98, to 99 and then to 100 present, dom then pressed a red botton and the burst went off and cased the Russian base to lose it's power when the brust hit it.

All the guys in the control room of the base panicked as one of the guys said "we've lost power, defensive positions now." In Russian as they all grabbed their guns and left in different directions, the gate went down and cipher happily said "the gate is down. Let's get this party started." The guard at the front of the Russian base started shooting at dom's car but it had no effect on it as he kept driving and got past them. as dom was driving he saw a helicopter begin to fly up and follow him so he switched on the 'EMP CHARGE' and the guy in cipher's plane said "EMP'S re-charging" to cipher "how long?" She asked "60 second" he replied "alright dom, you have one pulse left in that EMP. That sub is heavily insulated, you're gonna need to be right underneath it for this thing to work",

Dom looked at the 'BURST CHARGE' and saw it go to 6, then 7 percent, he then pushed his joystick forward and started driving faster and when he looked forward he saw that he was driving towards another gate and drove through it. The 'BURST CHARGE' was then at 24, then to 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, and 30, dom then made a sharp turn and saw that he was driving towards a submarine that was on the ground and not in the water, he turned and drove under it just like cipher said to, then suddenly people in the helicopter shot at his car taking dom by surprise making him jerk a little, dom then glanced down at the 'BURST CHARGE' and saw that is was charging to 93, 94, and 95, as that was happening dom muttered   
"come on. Come home" impatiently, 

While that was happening for dom the guy in the helicopter said "engaging targer. He's beneath the sub." In Russia. Dom then pressed the red botton that activated the burst when the 'BURST CHARGE' was at 100 percent and the burst went off causing the helicopter to jolt back and all the lights in the base to turn off, and in the helicopter the guy said   
"Mayday! Mayday! I've lost all power. I'm going down." In a Russian panickie voice, dom then drove out from under the submarine and the helicopter was flying out of control and then crashed behind dom exploding as soon as it hit the ground.

Dom looked back to see what had happened as cipher said "yes, two bird's with one stone." Happily, then a guy said "We've got control of the sub." To cipher, she then said "dom we are good. The walked towards a guy on the computer "Head over to the rendezvous." Then stopped behind the guy and said "okay Matty, let's take these babies for a spin." Matt then clicked on the mouse of his laptop and that make a wind pepeler of the submarine start to turn, it started slowly then going fast.

Meanwhile with the team tej had a iPad in his hand and said "damn! I think cipher just rebooted that sub's command system." Not understanding what tej just said roman asked "what the hell ishe talking about?" Taking the binoculars down from her eye's and kept looking forward ramsey replied "in layman's terms, she just carjacked a submarine. We can't let it get away." And looked at tej with a worried look on her face to see tej returning the same look to her. 

He then looked forward and ramsey did the same looking into her binoculars saying   
"We can't let it get away" and as she saw what she saw looking for through her binoculars she said "there's the control room." She then put the binoculars down as she continued "If you can get me into the warehouse I can tap with the network and counter hack cipher. Keep it from flowing in the water" ramsey said to tej, who was looking at the direction she was so he knew where she was talking about, 

"No what we need to do is get me on that sub. I find the weapon's room and I can pull the lunch chip before she can fire any of those nukes" tej said, "that is too crazy" ramsey replied turning her head to look at tej. Tej replied "I'm just saying it's too dangerous" to ramsey "we'll do both" said hobbs.

They all got in their car's and drove off into the Russian base. Meanwhile dom was further into the base driving as men shot at him and it not having any effect on his car he kept driving off like the bullets were nothing. Dom then drove into the two vans that the two guys were shooting at him from causing an explosion. 

As the others were driving to their destination hobbs said "knock, knock!" And smashed into a wall making it collapse down and they all drove by as they were being shot at, "five vehicles just reached the base." Said a woman to cipher, "they just don't give up do they" replied cipher, as they were driving roman turned to the right in his Lamborghini and the stopped with the other's doing the same thing getting out of their car's and running into the big ship as hobbs said "a'right let's haul ass team. Double time, double time." As they were running in a guy appeared shooting at them and they shot back, then more guys appeared and shot at them. As hobbs shot some of them he started to run and said "letty, let's roll." Letty shot some more and then started following hobbs.   

Tej, roman, and little nobody ran in a different direction as tej and roman started running up the steps little nobody said "go, go, go" as he turned with his gun aimed ready to shoot incase another attacker was still there and going to shoot. 

Meanwhile dom was still driving with two vans driving after him and when two people started shooting at him he drifted to the right and saw that the people in the vans where still on his tail shooting at him when he drove into a tunnel, he then turned again and drove up to a ramp that caused him to fly and hit a chain, as he hit the ground as the rail that was connected to the chain came down and hit the van the was ahead right in the middle and when the two vans got there they suddenly flipped cause of the big rail in front of them causing a very bad crash, as that happened dom kept driving and pulled the joystick and pulled it back causing him to go faster getting out of that tunnel,

                   Dominic's POV  
As I was driving I herd cipher's voice through the radio saying "change of plans dom. I'm sending you the co-ordinates, head there immediately." I couldn't take this anymore, I couldn't take doing this anymore, I looked at the radio knowing she could see me as I said "I'm done. I want my son." With anger in her voice she said "I'll tell you when your done." Then she said "Your team is in play, now meet rhodes and follow my instructions." I sped up and drove to where rhodes was. 

                     Roman's POV   
Meanwhile with tej, little nobody, and I were running until we were up, as tej opened the circular door on top of the submarine that we were standing on I was about to go climb in  
little nobody said "I've got you covered, go" as he pointed ready to shoot. As I went down tej came started climbing in a little late, as I was almost down I prayed the little nobody was okay and didn't get hurt.

                  Third person POV  
As that was happening with roman, tej, and little nobody, on the other side on a ship letty forced open the door that led into the control room and said "move, move!" As she raised her gun "Get out of here, go, go, go" with ramsey behind her and luke coming in when everyone cleared out. As luke closed the door he locked it and ramsey brist a botton and then began typing on her computer, as she was doing that luke pointed his gun forward and walked in the back checking it ready to attack if someone was gonna attack as well,

As ramsey was typing on her laptop she said "ok, how do you like this?" As she continued typing one of the rotating blades stopped, and in cipher's plane the signs were going off about the rotating blades stopping "remote link has been separated." Said a guy to cipher "I'll take care of this" she replied to him, she walked away from the screen and walked to her iPad on the table and said "hi ramsey" and began typing and then the rotating blades began rotating again, 

'AUTHORIZATION DENIED' came on ramsey's laptop as she said "she's regained control. Damn it, she's good." Just then suddenly the door in locked gaining letty's and ramsey's attention, letty was brought her gun up but saw that it had no bullets left so when the guy burst in she lifted her gun and hit him over the head before he could attack and he fell down unconscious, letty then went to hit the other man but he grabbed the gun and threw it away, but she grabbed a small gun on her waist but the guy quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed it against the window making her shoot at the left direction. 

As letty and the guy were fighting ramsey quickly went back to typing on her laptop knowing that they didn't have much time left, the guy picked letty up and threw her at one of the control panel and broke the glass, letty the picked up a big sharp piece of the broke glass and stabbed the guy's foot causing him to let out a yell, she then twisted the guys arm and he threw a punch and as she ducked it she went to the floor and kicked the guy causing him to fall, hobbs then came from the back and saw what was going on and shot the guy twice causing him the fall dead.

Then three more guy's entered the room and hobbs dropped the gun on the floor and walked as he said "yadita" then yelled it "YADITA" and the guys looked confused as to what was going on hobbs continued "hidiati oditi, moomaa" with his eyes wide at the end, he then walk towards the two guy's at right that were walking towards him and with one strong kick they both fell, then he went towards the other's the other two guy's punching the first guy then the second one.

Back with tej, roman, and little nobody in the submarine the were running to the room in there that they were looking for, and in cipher's plane a woman said to cipher "their entering the weapon's room" smiling cipher said   
"oh that's cute." And started typing causing a door close behind roman and little nobody locking tej out, tej was pulling at the door and roman and little nobody went back to the door and tried to push it open "go, pull, pull" said little nobody, but it wouldn't open, realizing this little nobody turned to roman and said "roman, roman, we gotta go grab the chip, go", 

All of a sudden a guy dropped down behind tej and swung something at his head, but tej ducked in time and pushed him back pulling his arm and punching the guy in the face and punched him again knocking him out.

Ramsey sighed as she said "uhh she's slick." And started typing again saying "gonna have to go better then that though" and in her plane cipher said "ok now your starting to piss me off", and while that was happening hobbs was fighting with a guy and knocked him out then another guy came and kicked him in the leg causing nothing to happen when suddenly a jumped on hobbs' back, and letty was also fighting with another guy, him suddenly ran to her picked her up and slammed her back against a window, falling to the floor she asked "ramsey, how much time we talking here?",

"You're smart" with a smirk "but not smart enough" and typed again causing the rotating blades to start once again, "she's locked me out" replied ramsey when the words 'CONNECTION TERMINATED' cane on her laptop, the said "tej I can't stop it your gonna have to pull that chip" on her walkie talkie,   
"I can't, this thing's gone to attack mode." replied tej through his walkie talkie "the door's not gonna open until you pull the chip" as roman and little nobody were looking for the chip, "tej we got no idea what were looking for" replied roman to tej through his walkie talkie,

Then little nobody pulled something and said "I got it" at the same time as roman pulled something, but then the lights flickered and the turned red, little nobody and roman looked at each other and tried to undo what either of them did, "what in the hell are you guy's doing in there?" Asked tej, "it wasn't me, it wasn't me okay" said roman "it'll be labeled guidance go" said tej, "guidance go, guidance go" mumbled little nobody as he was looking for it, "okay I got something" said roman to the walkie talkie "what" asked little nobody turning his head to roman "it says haha slack, slack bekh back smoke back dea jack nakh jack" tej looked confused as roman was saying that   
"do you understand that?" Asked roman to tej,

And with letty, hobbs, and ramsey the guy that was fighting with letty had both hands on her neck and threw her out the window, as she looked out the railing and saw the rotating blades the guy walked out towards her laughing, she then quickly hit him in the groin and slide under him and did a running start and kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall down over the railing onto the rotating blades to a bloody death, hobbs then came and looked down to see what letty was looking at and saw the blood on the wall neer the rotating blades and said "wow, nasty" as letty turned her head to look at him,

Meanwhile rhodes was leaning against the front of his car as dom had just pulled up, rhodes then picked up a bag that was on the ground and walked up to dom's car, he slammed the bag on the hood and opened the door, as he was about to get in he pulled his gun out and sat down "quite a show" he said to dom. And on the plane cipher pulled a laptop towards her and said "we're arming the nukes" and pulled a tiny looking lever and pressed two button's, as ramsey and hobbs were checking on letty they herd tej's voice on the walkie talkie saying "nuke's going hot, she's trying to fire this thing." Hobbs lifted his walkie talkie up and said "roger that, we're moving out." Into it, 

Then tej said "disable that chip now" into the walkie talkie to roman and little nobody, as little nobody was looking for the chip he said "roman what are you seeing? Come on, talk to me" "I don't see shit. I'm holding on." Roman replied in a yelling voice, then all of a sudden the room shook causing little nobody to trip back a little, "now we have a countdown" said cipher as a countdown appeared on her laptop, and a red bulb light began blinking "what the hell is going on?" Roman asked into his walkie talkie to tej, "we're about to launch a nuclear missile is what the hell is going on, pull that damn chip." Replied tej,

Hobbs, letty, and ramsey were running back to their car's, and as they were do that, with tej, roman, and, little nobody, tej then came to realization and said "Countdown. Countdown. Look for a countdown." He said into the walkie talkie to them, "what countdown?" Roman asked yelled into his walkie talkie, "the missile needs to activate for the launch. The countdown timer won't be in Russian." Tej replied, "the countdown" roman murmered as he was looking for it. 

"Let's show the world what we've got" said cipher as she looked at the countdown numbers on her laptop going down fast, little nobody was near roman and was about to press something when roman said "No. No. No. Don't press that." Moving a little closer to him, when little nobody pulled something that was underneath the countdown out of its place that countdown stopped and he said "I got it." And the countdown stopped and six seconds and the door opened letting tej walk in, as that happened a guy turned to cipher and said "something's wrong. It won't launch." "Get that sub out of there" cipher replied "NOW!" She shouted to him,

Roman opened to sub's top door and tried to hurriedly get out, but it wasn't fast enough since little nobody said "move your ass roman" the sub started getting warmed up but roman, little nobody, and tej got out and ran to their car's "you alright?" Letty asked as she saw them, roman turned to her as he was near the neon orange Lamborghini that he liked and finally got to drive and said "there's nothing alright about any of this. Let's go." "What about the missiles?" Asked ramsey, little nobody stopped running and let out a breath before he said "we got the chip, no nukes for her" he said then let out another breath "hell yea." Said hobbs as he lifted his fist so little nobody fist bumped him, he then said "let's roll" and they all got in their car's.


	10. fast cars and exploding sub's part 1

Third person's POV  
Roman was in front of everyone in his car, he pulled the joystick forward to go faster and suddenly made a sharp left turn "O shit" he said then stepped on the brakes and backed up to turn back, as he did four big vans drove after him, being the reason why he turned back in the first place "the other way" he yelled into the walkie talkie, "what?" Tej asked into his,   
"go the other way" roman replied specifically, "the ice. Everybody head over the the ice." Said hobbs, then they all got into their car's to head over there.

As roman passed them they started to follow driving behind him, "Guy's we got company, a lot of company" say tej into his walkie talkie to the team. "Alright team, here's the plan, there's a sea lock at the opening of the bay, we get there first and close it we can stop the submarine from escaping into open water and disappearing forever" said hobbs into his walkie talkie, as he said that ramsey was typing on her laptop then said "I've got the location. It's 10 miles south west" into her walkie talkie, "10 miles?" Little nobody asked in disbelief "we're not gonna make it in 10 seconds" he replied into his walkie talkie,

As they got to the ice roads roman's car started swerving a little, "no, no, no this is not good" roman said as his car started swerving in a circle as roman tried to control it, "what's the matter roman, forgot your snow tires?" Roman saw to busy yelling out of panic as the Lambo was still circling out of control. With a smirk letty asked "loving that Lambo now?" Roman pushed forward the joystick of the Lambo and did the cross sign as he started driving straight, 

Meanwhile in her plane looking at her laptop cipher said "alright everyone, hold on with that launch trip later. Right now I want that sub in deep water where no one can find it. Find me the fastest route out of that bay" a guy that was facing her turned back to his computer as he replied "copy that.", A big submarine that was on the water then started to go down into the deep water,

The people that were in the vans were still shooting at roman and not the others, "why are they shooting at me? Asked roman into his walkie talkie, "maybe because your in a orange Lamborghini, I don't know" replied tej into his walkie talkie, "shut up tej" yelled roman into his walkie talkie.

While that was happening dom was in his car and was slowly putting his hand on the gear shift, as cipher saw that in her laptop she said "do you really wanna put that car in gear?" As rhodes slowly raised his gun pointing his gun at dom "do it" he said in a 'i dare you' tone, dom then moved his hand off of the gear shift and cipher replied "didn't think so" then the guy that was working on his laptop turned to her and said "they're heading for the sea lock. They're trying to trap the sub in the bay."

cipher slowly shook her head and said "I should have taken care of this a long time ago. Rhodes take his team out" rhodes gave a nod and replied "I'm on it" then opened the opened the door and got out of the car, 

Meanwhile the vans that were following the team were still shooting at them, "roman, get in front of me" Tej said to Rome through his walkie talkie, Roman then made a sharp turn and got beside Tej continuing to drive to get in front of him, as the guys in the vans were shooting and the tank Tej was in he shouted "ok, you'll wanna play rough huh" he then turned activated a gun that was on top of the tank as he said "now it's my turn" and pressed a botton that caused it to shoot at them and one by one the vans either exploded or crashed with another van,

"Yeah baby" Tej laughed as he was looking in his passenger side mirror at the damage that was done to the vans, and Letty laughed as well at Tej's cockiness, then more guys came their way on snowmobiles, as they got closer Roman saw them and said "guys we got snowmobiles on the right" into his walkie talkie the guys on the snowmobiles got on their tail as Letty said "they're gonna flag us" into hers. Suddenly as the van was driving after them a bigger van crashed into it causing it to fall on its side the person in the van was Hobbs and as he did that he replied "no he ain't" and then turned and drove with them driving away from then vans and snowmobiles that were chasing them. 

Roman then looked at his wing mirror and saw that one of the vans was following him specifically "oh shit" he yelled, he then grabbed his gear shift and pushed it forward speeding away, but the guy that was in the van pressed two buttons and the caused a small screen to show Romans car, the guy then pressed a button on his gear shift and that caused a missile to hit Roman's car, but Rome quickly turned to avoid it and when the missile hit the ground it exploded and Rome was driving away quickly to avoid getting hit by the flying pieces of ice, but the ice he was driving on was shallow and was cracking, Roman was driving faster to not fall in the freezing water.

As he was pushing his gas pedal the get unstuck he yelled "TEJ!", "Roman hold on" tej replied, Roman continued to push the gas pedal to driving faster to get out of the shallow "I DON'T WANNA GO SWIMMING! NO!" Rome panicked. Tej drove beside Roman and pressed a button that caused his harpoon to aim at Roman then he pressed a button and the harpoon went and hit Roman's door "really tej" Roman said as they were both driving Roman's car splashed in the water since it was half on the shallow ice and there was a big puddle were he was driving "oh no, no, no, no, no,no" tej said, Letty and Ramsey looked their way to see what was happening. 

Then Roman's car fell into a huge puddle "OH SHIT!" Roman yelled as water felled his car "Roman grab your door" said tej "tej!" Roman yelled "Roman grab your door" tej repeated "SO COLD" Roman yelled as that was happening, little nobody looked their way to see what was happening then tej pulled the gas pedal and turned, the harpoons rope tightened and Roman suddenly Roman flu out with the door the harpoon was attached to while screaming, with that being a success Tej let out a "wooooh" and Letty screamed "yeah" as Roman was sliding with the door underneath him, he yelled "WHAT IS GOING ON"   
"Roman hang on" replied Tej "TEJ!" Roman screamed, as the guys were shooting at Roman he yelled "GET ME OFF OF THIS THING! TEJ!" One of the bad guys in one of the vans pressed a button and the missiles, Roman turned his head and saw the missiles about to fly out the van, turning his head back and yelled "TEJ!!" And the missiles flew out and explode near Roman causing him to fall off the car door the tej was dragging him on, 

As the guys on snowmobiles were shooting at him, he grabbed the door and put it in front of him to protect himself from getting shot at, then he suddenly got up with the door in his hands and said "alright, I've had enough of this shit." And slammed the door into the guy on the snowmobiles face causing him to fall off the snowmobile, as the guy hit the ground Roman got to him quick and grabbed the guy's gun and shot at the others guys on the snowmobiles, as they slide towards him, he lifted his left leg up so the body would slide past him. As he took two deep breaths he said "number 11 my ass!" Then Hobbs drove to Roman and said   
"don't shrink it. We got a sub to catch, Get in." When Roman got in, Hobbs drove to catch-up with the others.


End file.
